Love Me Harder
by maylis77
Summary: Delia Miller est la soeur de Alice Miller Longdubat et Love Me Harder est une histoire courte qui raconte sa vie, qui se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Delia est un personnage que j'ai inventé j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira


_Cette histoire est en fait une histoire courte c'est la première que je publie ici j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Il y a un passage inspiré de la série The Lying Game. Bonne lecture_

_Décembre 1977._

La jeune fille eut un sourire magnifique. Elle se sentait heureuse, tellement heureuse. Son cavalier était le plus beau, avec ses cheveux blonds courts et ébouriffés, ses yeux gris malicieux, sa belle prestance. Les autres étudiantes avaient rêvé que le jeune homme les accompagne pour la soirée de Noël, mais c'était elle qu'il avait choisie. Et maintenant ce qu'elles pouvaient dire lui était complètement égal. Parce que c'était elle qu'il regardait intensément, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'était un peu puéril, mais elle avait envie de tirer la langue aux autres. Comme elle avait seize ans, elle préférait cependant éviter.

Dire qu'elle avait hésité à accepter d'être sa cavalière, en plus. Pourtant l'instant se paraît d'évidence.

Le jeune homme la guida vers le parc du château de l'école, en lui chuchota à l'oreille des phrases légères. En parlant des dernières danses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Ils s'installèrent sur des marches en pierre, à l'entrée du parc. Elle se lova contre lui. Elle portait une robe bustier, noire et légère, au tissu satiné. Et elle avait un peu froid, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il se pencha vers elle.

- Oui ? murmura Delia.

Il éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Les siennes étaient chaudes. Elle se glissa contre lui et répondit à son baiser. Longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai plus de souffle et qu'elle éprouve le besoin impérieux de respirer.

- J'aime quand je suis avec toi, murmura le jeune homme.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ils étaient invincibles. Elle pensait le connaître, pensait savoir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour ne jamais lui faire de peine. Elle était convaincue de sa force, avait tellement de confiance en elle-même.

_Janvier 1979._

Delia Miller sentit le regard glacé de l'homme vrillé sur elle. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, de l'autre côté de la table, portant sa tasse de cappuccino à son visage pour en boire une gorgée. Le Chaudron Baveur était plutôt calme, ce soir là. Quelques clients dégustaient tranquillement leur repas à quelques pas. Tom, le barman, essuyait quelques verres, l'air songeur.

- Je croyais que c'était terminé, tout ça. C'est encore ton Jeu du Mensonge ? Tu aimais jouer à ce stupide Jeu avec tes amies à l'école, lâcha Lucius Malefoy d'une voix désincarnée.

- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Delia, gênée.

Lors de ses années de scolarité, Delia avait créé avec deux de ses amies un jeu qui avait pour premier but de s'amuser. Le Jeu du Mensonge était basé sur des défis qu'elles se lançaient, des tours à jouer aux autres élèves. Un Jeu qui avait fini par être orchestré à la perfection. Les amies étaient parvenues à chaque fois à leurs fins, utilisant parfois divers intermédiaires qui n'avaient jamais soupçonné avoir été manipulés. Les autres élèves connaissaient l'existence de ce Jeu, sans jamais en deviner la teneur, ni savoir qui pouvaient en devenir les cibles. Ce Jeu avait révélé les côtés sombres du tempérament de Delia, pourtant réputée pour sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur. Il avait compensé son manque de confiance en elle, la faisant rayonner. Le petit groupe de la maison Gryffondor avaient ainsi brisé des couples, détruit des amitiés. Toutefois les mensonges de base avaient toujours pour but de montrer les cibles du Jeu sous leur vrai jour. Les seuls élèves à ne pas avoir été pris dans ce Jeu étaient le groupe de garçons de leur année et maison, qui se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs – Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Les filles savaient d'instinct que les représailles seraient terribles. Alice Miller, la sœur de Delia (Delia n'avait que dix mois d'écart avec sa sœur aînée), et Lily Evans, toutes les deux également de la même année et maison, avaient aussi fait partie des épargnés.

Ce jeu avait follement amusé Delia, et elle ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Mais le Jeu s'était envenimé lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à s'en prendre aux élèves qui deviendraient par la suite des Mangemorts, des futurs partisans d'un grand mage noir, lors de leur septième et dernière année. Elles avaient découvert des secrets inquiétants, avaient commencé à prendre du recul et cessé les mensonges.

Lors de leurs études, Delia et Lucius avaient entretenu une amitié qui s'était transformée au cours de la sixième année et de leur seize ans, à la grande surprise de tous. Une amitié qui avait commencée lorsque Delia était tombé sur le petit garçon de onze ans pleurant parce que ses parents lui ordonnaient qui être, qui fréquenter. Mais Lucius n'avait jamais su pourquoi un jour Delia avait fini par répondre à ses avances. Le Jeu du Mensonge. Charlotte, la meilleure amie de Delia, l'avait mise au défi de prendre au dépourvu tout le château en s'affichant au côté du séduisant préfet de la maison Serpentard. Non pas que ce soit un tour désagréable à accomplir. Lucius avait toujours apprécié Delia, elle était une des seules Gryffondor à qui il adressait la parole. Avec son air fier et ses cheveux dorés en bataille, il était à son goût. En sa compagnie, Delia savourait la douceur dont il était capable de faire preuve avec elle. Elle s'était prise au Jeu, commençant à éprouver des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle savait à quel point la réalité était cruelle, mais elle s'était transformée tandis qu'elle vivait des instants de bonheur.

Mais Lucius avait ses propres démons. Il fréquentait alors le groupe de futurs Mangemorts avec lequel le Jeu du Mensonge avait connu ses limites. Des étudiants qui avaient commencé à pratiquer la magie noire avant la fin de leurs études. Delia s'était battue pour l'éloigner de ces derniers, refusant l'inéluctable. Mais après leur sortie de l'école de Poudlard, il avait peu à peu commencé à emprunter un chemin glissant. La peur l'avait toujours influencé. La peur de perdre de Delia. La peur de la voir mourir, de mourir soi-même, de voir ses proches souffrir, de devoir faire la guerre toute sa vie. Un chemin qui l'avait emmené ce soir-là a voir Delia plus distante que jamais. Delia désapprouvant tout de ses choix. Leur histoire était passée de compliquée à impossible.

Delia ne regrettait pas le Jeu du Mensonge. Elles avaient démasqué des futurs meurtriers. Elles avaient ri, pleuré, vécu.

Elle ferma les paupières. Maintenant les accusations de Lucius la faisaient se sentir coupable, et malheureuse. Elle sentait la confiance qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques années en elle s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Elle avait fait des choses si stupides, commis des erreurs. Elle tentait de ne pas se sentir responsable de la situation, car en aucun cas elle n'avait accompli des actes graves comme les Mangemorts. Au contraire. Elle avait voulu faire des choix, être courageuse. Mais c'était très dur.

- Le Jeu du Mensonge explique tout, poursuivit Lucius de cette voix inquiétante. Il a influencé notre relation. J'avais pensé que jamais tu ne jouerais à ça avec moi.

- Au début, c'était ça, avoua lentement Delia. Mais ensuite, mes sentiments étaient vrais. Je te le promets.

- C'était donc le Jeu, cracha Lucius. Et maintenant que tu t'es bien amusée, le nouveau gage de tes amies c'est de me repousser. C'est affreusement malsain.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir qui est malsain ? Le Jeu du Mensonge est terminé depuis quelques années. Ce n'est plus un jeu, Lucius. Et devenir Mangemort, ce n'est pas un jeu non plus.

Lucius eut un geste brusque de la main, puis la reposa sur la table .

- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi. Pour te protéger. Pour notre sécurité. Pas par gaieté de cœur. Pour tout ce que avons vécu...

- N'insiste pas, répondit Delia. Je regrette. C'était bien oui peut-être mais c'est du passé... Je veux avancer.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Delia fut troublée par la haine dans ses yeux. L'homme qui l'embrassait, la faisait rire et tâchait de lutter contre le destin n'existait plus. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle était sa dernière attache, la dernière personne à faire le lien avec ses bons côtés.

Elle termina sa tasse en quelques secondes, puis se leva tout en saisissant son sac en cuir. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour de table, la mort dans l'âme, il se redressa et la saisit brutalement par le bras.

- Tu crois que tu as gagné, la menaça Lucius. Mais ce n'est plus ton jeu qui a le dessus maintenant. Ce sont des forces bien plus importantes, et tu vas perdre. Alors tu sauras ce que je ressens maintenant.

- Parce que c'est moi qui devrais me sentir coupable ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

Furieuse, elle repoussa en le frappant de son autre main sur l'épaule. Elle ne lui fit pas mal, mais il comprit l'intention bien mieux que si elle l'avait physiquement blessé.

- Tu perdras tout, s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'en prends.

- Oui, je ne te connais plus.

Il leva alors son autre main et la gifla au visage. Choquée, elle recula, se massant la joue. Deux des sorciers attablés non loin surgirent, s'interposant entre Lucius et Delia. Le reste de la clientèle se figea, dans l'attente. Meurtrie, Delia détourna le regard, une douleur sourde au ventre. Son enfance disparaissait définitivement.

Lucius sembla réaliser la teneur de son geste. Son visage devint livide.

- Sortez, monsieur Malefoy, intervint la voix douce de Tom qui s'était approché.

Lucius hésita puis s'éloigna, le visage fermé, et sortit du pub. Comme dans un état second, Delia resta figée. Elle avait fait le bon choix, mais les derniers mots de l'homme qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami, son confident, celui qui l'avait connue mieux que personne, sonnaient comme des menaces...

_Décembre 1980._

- Neville, regarde qui arrive... Dis bonjour à tante Delia !

- S'il te plaît Franck, pas tante Delia. Je refuse, grimaça la jeune femme concernée. Delia et c'est tout.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire lumineux à son neveu de quelques mois. Pourtant Delia n'appréciait pas spécialement les enfants. De son humble avis de seulement vingt ans et des poussières, ils faisaient trop de bruits, réclamaient beaucoup d'attention. Leurs journées : dormir, pleurer, manger, dormir, pleurer... Mais avec Neville, elle oubliait ces aspects, envahie par sa fierté d'être tante. Et ressentait une vulnérabilité qui l'impressionnait. Son neveu l'avait apprivoisée en quelques secondes...

A sa naissance, son cœur avait fondu comme la neige au soleil lorsque les grands yeux clairs du nourrisson s'étaient posés sur elle. Elle avait rapidement intégré l'automatisme de proposer à sa sœur Alice de garder son fils lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Par souci de veiller au bien être de sa sœur bien sûr, avait-elle argumenté. Alice et son époux Franck Londubat n'avaient cependant pas été dupe. Delia aimait raconter des histoires à son neveu, le gâter en lui offrant des peluches, l'emmener se promener dans la campagne qui environnait la maison des Londubat. Elle entretenait parfois de longs monologues en sa compagnie, le petit garçon babillant tandis qu'elle racontait sa vie. Ses amours, ses amis, ses achats, son travail à l'hôpital magique où elle assistait des guérisseurs. Neville était entouré par tant d'amour.

Une voix joyeuse explosa soudain dans les oreilles de Delia.

- Joyeux Noël, Lia ! lança Alice.

Delia se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui rendre la pareille. Elle s'étreignirent joyeusement sous les yeux amusés de Franck, assis par terre au milieu d'une montagne de cadeaux encore emballés. Le sorcier tenait son fils contre lui d'une main, l'autre retenant un jouet en forme de hibou.

- On dirait que quelqu'un a été gâté, sourit Delia.

Elle aperçut son présent pour Neville, encore emballé, au pied de Franck. Elle ne fit pas de remarque, son neveu croyant au Père Noël.

Il y a un cadeau pour toi sous le sapin, continua sa sœur. Mais tu l'ouvriras plus tard. Les Potter sont déjà arrivés, ils sont dans la cuisine. Le Père Noël a laissé une surprise à ton intention chez eux. Une surprise qui n'attend pas...

Delia haussa les sourcils tout en souriant à l'évocation de leurs amis. Elle ne comprenait pas bien les paroles de sa sœur, ni son air mystérieux. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de son neveu, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle vérifia machinalement que sa tenue – un jogging gris et un large sweat-shirt aux couleurs des Faucons de Falmouth, son équipe de Quidditch favorite (le sport des sorciers) – était présentable. Elle arrangea sa chevelure couleur chocolat avec ses doigts. Elle avait faim, et hâte de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle avait passé le réveillon chez Alice et Franck, puis dormi sur place. Ses parents avaient également pris part au dîner, puis étaient rentré chez eux. Ils reviendraient probablement au cours de la matinée, les bras chargés de présents pour tous.

Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine, et se figea tandis que son cœur manquait quelques battements.

- Joyeux Noël ! scandèrent trois voix en cœur.

James et Lily Potter souriaient largement, la dernière soutenant Harry, leur fils, dans ses bras. Mais Delia ne leur prêta que peu d'attention. Car à leur côté se tenait un séduisant jeune homme brun, à la mine moqueuse. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient, bien qu'il s'efforçait de garder un air détaché. Un jeune homme que Delia n'avait pas vu depuis des mois... Depuis qu'il était parti pour une mission au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, association œuvrant pour contrer les projets d'un mage noir, Voldemort, et de ses partisans. Menant une véritable guerre...

- Sirius, vacilla Delia.

- Le Père Noël nous l'a déposé tard hier soir, sourit James.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait à le revoir que dans quelques mois... Elle espérait avoir la chance de le revoir vivant. Elle lui avait envoyé un courrier par hibou la veille au soir. Sirius était son échappatoire. A ses côtés elle se sentait complète. Lorsqu'il disparaissait elle était déchirée. Grâce à lui elle avait compris qu'elle était capable d'aimer un autre homme, d'évoluer tout au long de sa vie.

Puis elle se précipita vers lui en riant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva en la faisant tournoyer comme à son habitude. C'était leur jeu, leur cliché à eux. Comme dans les belles histoires, comme dans une danse romantique. Elle sentit sa peau s'enflammer à son contact.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, lui murmura Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sentait déjà ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle essaya d'oublier tout – la guerre, Lucius, les menaces... C'était une nouvelle vie, aux couleurs d'aventure, d'amitiés, d'amour. Une vie pour avancer.

Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow les rejoignirent pour le repas. Alice et Delia préparaient des toasts au saumon lorsqu'ils surgirent dans la cuisine. Neville, installé sur sa chaise pour bébé, babillait tout en jouant avec le vif d'or lumineux en peluche que lui avait offert Delia. L'objet s'éclairait de différentes couleurs par intermittence. Au sol, Lily s'occupait de Harry, qui se promenait sur le balai volant miniature que son parrain Sirius lui avait offert.

Delia posa le couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Remus déposa un baiser sur sa joue et celle de Alice avant de se pencher vers Lily. Peter les salua plus discrètement. Delia lui trouva un air épuisé, presque famélique. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, d'autant que son neveu tentait d'attirer son attention en prononçant un enchaînement de syllabes tout en frappant sa chaise à l'aide de sa peluche.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis, Neville ? Regarde...

Son neveu l'écouta silencieusement, une confiance absolue dans son regard. Elle eut un sourire, attendrie. Et commença à imaginer pour lui une histoire d'oiseau, d'enfants et de vif d'or.

_Mars 1981._

Le cœur tailladé par l'angoisse, Delia se rua dans la salle à manger qu'elle connaissait si bien. La pièce avait été saccagée. Les meubles en bois étaient brisés, la peinture des murs craquelée. Toute la maison semblait avoir été secouée par une onde de choc.

- Delia, arrêtes-toi, lança Sirius d'un ton pressant.

Il la suivait de près, ses mains tentant de se refermer autour de son corps, de sa taille... Delia l'ignora, sa vue brouillée par des taches sombres. Sa sœur, sa sœur... Elle avait vu la signature des Mangemorts, la marque qu'ils avaient fait apparaître magiquement au dessus de la maison. Ils avaient attaqué sa famille. Neville par chance se trouvait chez sa grand-mère. Le cœur de Delia battait à en exploser.

Le corps d'Alice reposait sur le parquet de bois, non loin du fauteuil de cuir dans lequel Delia avait passé tant de temps installée, à écouter sa sœur refaire le monde, à discuter avec elle en dégustant le thé. Des balafres sanglantes striaient les parties de son corps visible. Une partie de sa belle chevelure blonde avait été arrachée. Atterrée, Delia imagina la torture qu'elle avait vécu tandis que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, se pencha sur le corps inerte. Elle colla son oreille contre le visage d'Alice. Lorsqu'elle sentit un discret filet d'air lui caresser le visage, elle eut un sursaut. Elle releva la tête, le regard troublé par les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. En tournant les yeux, elle découvrit que Sirius n'était pas prêt d'elle.

- Sirius, elle est vivante ! Viens, je t'en supplie...

- Je viens de trouver Franck.

La voix de Sirius quelques mètres plus loin était lourde, dénuée d'âme. Mais cela était égal pour Delia. Il fallait qu'il vienne, qu'il l'aide à réveiller Alice.

- Sirius, gronda-t-elle.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas auprès d'elle. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, et vit alors Sirius s'avancer, tenant par le bras l'époux d'Alice. Franck avait le regard vide, le corps couvert de sang, d'hématomes. Sans ses vêtements – une chemise et un pantalon qu'il portait régulièrement – Delia ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Elle détourna le regard pour tapoter le visage d'Alice, la stimuler afin de la faire revenir à elle. Pourquoi les Mangemorts n'avaient-ils pas terminés leur œuvre de mort ? Peut-être avaient-ils crus que la vie avaient quitté le corps de Franck et Alice...

- Franck, que s'est-il passé ? gémit-elle.

Il ne posa même pas le regard sur elle. Une lueur de souffrance dans les yeux, il resta figé. Elle se leva lentement. Posa la main sur l'épaule de son beau-frère. Elle avait du mal à comprendre son absence de réaction.

- Je crois qu'il s'est passé des choses terribles, lâcha Sirius.

- Franck, tu me reconnais ? demanda Delia.

Elle eut du mal à attirer son attention, et lut une incompréhension dans son regard qui lui fit réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était.

_Mars 1981._

Lucius se raidit en entendant un bruit sourd provenant de l'entrée du manoir. Les personnes présentes – toutes du cercle qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques années maintenant, celui des Mangemorts – lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Il se leva de table, délaissant ses convives, tandis que Narcissa, sa femme, lui jetait un regard inquiet. Il s'efforça d'afficher un sourire figé tout en quittant la pièce.

Une angoisse le tenait depuis quelques heures. A son arrivée pour la réception que les Malefoy donnaient, Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur de Narcissa, lui avait annoncé avec une joie féroce que la tâche avait été accomplie.

- Les Londubat sont morts, ou tout du moins si ce n'est pas le cas c'est bien dommage pour eux, avait-elle triomphé. Avec ce qu'ils ont subi, le décès est préférable.

Lucius savait que l'exécution des Londubat avait été prévue bien à l'avance. Il avait prié pendant des jours pour que les Mangemorts ne tombent pas sur Delia lors de leur visite. Il s'était arrangé pour éviter l'épreuve, refusant de se joindre à Bellatrix et à ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée. Bellatrix avait du s'en donner à cœur joie lors de la torture des Londubat, qui s'opposaient farouchement aux Mangemorts et au mage noir qu'ils supportaient, au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher l'inéluctable, à part espérer que Delia ne serait pas présente, ou la jeune femme ne serait pas épargnée. La sœur d'Alice Londubat était une plaie aux yeux des Mangemorts.

Malgré son mariage récent, malgré la naissance de son enfant, Lucius ne pouvait pas oublier Delia. Il ne l'oublierait jamais, ou tout du moins c'était le sentiment qu'il avait. Heureuse de son mariage, Narcissa fermait les yeux sur ce sujet, persuadée que son époux considérait Délia comme morte.

Et désormais, Lucius ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait du côté de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas été présente lors de la torture des Londubat, laissés pour mort. Mais qu'allait-il advenir ?

Il traversa le couloir, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière était refermée, rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé. Mais le jeune homme était persuadé que quelqu'un était entré. Il se figea quelques secondes, sa baguette magique à la main, mais il n'entendait que le bruit de sa propre respiration. Il se dirigea lentement vers la pièce la plus proche, la cuisine, tout en interpellant machinalement son elfe de maison.

- Dobby ?

Il pénétra dans la cuisine plongée dans le noir, et entendit la voix de l'elfe gémissant.

- Non, Miss, ne faites rien, il faut que vous partiez !

Cet elfe est complètement fou, songea Lucius avec fatigue. Il alluma les lumières d'un sortilège et s'immobilisa brutalement.

Une jeune femme se tenait debout derrière le comptoir, de petite taille et à la silhouette déliée. Son teint était cadavérique. Ses yeux chocolatés luisaient fiévreusement, soulignés de profondes cernes noires. Ses cheveux fins de couleur mordorée étaient emmêlés. Son corps était crispé, immobile. Mais il la reconnaissait. Il avait rêvé d'elle, pas plus tôt que la nuit précédente. Mais dans son songe, elle souriait. Elle était différente, ravagée.

- Delia, articula Lucius, comme assommé.

Dobby était trop petit pour qu'il l'aperçoive par dessus le comptoir, mais Lucius l'entendait supplier Delia misérablement. Il se rappela que l'elfe et la jeune femme s'était déjà rencontrés, à l'époque où Lucius la fréquentait. Une vie antérieure.

- Je t'en supplie, va-t-en, cette maison est pleine de Mangemorts, réussit-il à prononcer.

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans la pièce. Elle le dévisagea, totalement inexpressive, puis se déplaça, s'avançant vers lui.

- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis pas venue pour te voir.

Elle tremblait tellement que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Elle était en état de choc. Lucius réfléchit désespérément à une solution. Il n'avait jamais souhaité la souffrance de Delia, mais l'engrenage avait fini par l'atteindre. Il réalisa sa naïveté. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle allait échapper à tout cela ? C'était sa punition pour sa lâcheté. Il tentait de sauver ceux qu'il aimait, pensant qu'elle y serait incluse, obéissait à tous les ordres en tremblant, et elle payait à sa place. La vérité était qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

- Ils ont rendus fous Alice et Franck, gémit Delia. Ils ne savent plus qui ils sont mais ils souffrent dans leurs têtes. Lucius c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi... Tu n'as rien fait mais je ne sais plus...

Delia l'observa quelques secondes, confuse, avant d'entendre une voix féminine dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Mais nous avons de la visite ! s'exclama joyeusement Bellatrix tout en repoussant son beau frère.

Lucius pivota au moment où Delia se jetait sur Bellatrix comme un chat enragé, retrouvant toute son énergie, poussée par le désespoir. Il réussit à l'intercepter tandis qu'elle lançait des sorts dans toutes les directions, sa baguette à la main. Un jet de magie le toucha au visage, et sa joue se mit à le brûler intensément. En quelques secondes, il oublia toutes les années passées pour ne penser qu'à Delia. Il entendait le rire cruel de Bellatrix, ce rire insupportable.

Delia ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme, malgré toutes les forces qu'elle déployait. Elle se sentait épuisée, de plus, ce qui ne l'aidait absolument pas. Le contrecoup de toutes ses émotions lui pesait sur les épaules. Elle rêvait de se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un, et de pleurer. Mais l'envie de se venger était plus forte que tout. Ils avaient détruit sa famille. Neville ne pourrait peut-être jamais avoir une conversation cohérente avec ses parents, qui semblaient n'être plus que des coquilles vides et desespérées. Il était temps que les responsables payent pour leurs actes, peu importaient les conséquences. Parce que son bonheur s'était écroulé. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de sens à tout cela. Pour sa sœur, son beau-frère, et tout les autres. La douleur était devenue insupportable.

- Laisse-la faire, insista Bellatrix, les yeux rivés sur Delia.

Lucius agita négativement la tête. Il sentait les ongles de Delia s'enfoncer dans ses bras. Cette dernière frissonna en sentant les bras de l'homme se refermer sur sa taille, verrouillés.

- Elle mourra, de toute façon, argua Bellatrix. Tu ne peux pas la sauver. Maintenant qu'elle est venue ton devoir est de la tuer, ou de nous laisser faire. Tu mérites la douleur que tu vas ressentir, pour tout tes mensonges. La manière dont tu la regardes me dégoûte. Tu préfères peut-être que ton fils subisse la conséquence de tes actes ?

Delia n'écoutait pas, toute concentrée à essayer de dégager ses bras. Elle semblait les larmes couler au compte gouttes sur ses joues. Elle voulait parvenir à bouger sa baguette pour l'utiliser. Elle ne vit pas la horde de Mangemorts surgir dans le dos de Bellatrix, observant d'un air atterré la scène. Bellatrix leva sa baguette.

- Attends,implora Narcissa. Elle bouge tellement, tu risques de le tuer à sa place. Lucius, lâche la.

- Je vous demande juste ça, répondit-il lentement. Je ne demanderai jamais plus rien, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra.

- Ce n'est pas un marchandage, intervint Evan Rosier. Et puis, tu as une famille.

Il réalisa la précarité de sa situation. Mais un monde sans Delia dépassait son entendement. La haine qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait interrompu brusquement tout contact avec lui s'était désagrégé au fur et à mesure du temps. Les souvenirs des disputes étaient devenues des leçons, les souvenirs des moments de bonheur des rêves passés à chérir.

Les Mangemorts intervinrent, une dizaine d'entre eux dégageant Delia de Lucius à la force de leur bras. L'un d'entre eux s'empara de la baguette du jeune homme, et ils se placèrent entre eux deux, comme une barrière.

- Ne faites pas ça ! implora Lucius, perdant toute forme de dignité.

Delia fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas bougé la main que sa baguette crépita et la cuisine sembla imploser. Elle sentit la force magique incroyable qui circulait en elle, jusque dans ses veines. Mais cela ne suffirait pas, et elle avait affreusement peur. Ils étaient si nombreux...

Le manoir se mit à trembler, tandis que les meubles s'écroulaient sur le sol. Narcissa gémit en voyant sa cuisine dévastée. Delia lut la honte sur son visage, et réalisa à quel point elle devait souffrir de l'attitude de son époux. Mais cette pensée fut presque occultée par ses émotions. Le fait que Lucius agisse ainsi la touchait. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé comme ses sentiments avaient pu être forts. Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant.

Elle évita le sortilège de la mort que lui envoya Bellatrix en roulant par terre. Riposta en l'atteignant, traçant une immense balafre sanglante sur le visage de son ennemie. Elle sentit à nouveau des bras se refermer sur elle, mais pas pour la protéger cette fois. Pour l'exposer. Elle força pour se dégager, sentit son épaule craquer affreusement. Elle s'immobilisa tandis que le Mangemort qui l'avait bloquée se protégeait derrière elle. Un sentiment intense de détresse l'envahit. Elle tourna la tête,tirant sur son cou, et vit les yeux de celui qu'elle avait aimé. De celui qu'elle aimait, parce qu'elle comprenait maintenant qu'un amour si fort ne pouvait pas disparaître en quelques années. Même si elle tachait désormais de consacrer la plus grande partie de son amour à Sirius. Même si c'était une mauvaise sensation, un sentiment qu'elle se sentait coupable de ressentir. Et les yeux du jeune homme semblaient éteints. Morts mais pourtant bien vivants.

Elle vit une lumière verte, comme un éclair, un souffle glacé. Elle entendit un gémissement rauque. Souffrit d'une douleur insupportable, qui dura une fraction de secondes avant de s'évanouir.

Ce fut tout. Elle s'envola, comme un oiseau sans corps...


End file.
